A Very Piao Birthday
by Zarichka
Summary: When Kaoru asked Emil if he wanted to celebrate his panda's birthday together, he sure as hell didn't expect this. Nope not at all. Rated T because of the hardships of being a new writer. I was kind of if-y on the genre so I might change it later.


Um... I just don't know... Anyways, here's a new story, my sweet readers. Since today is my birthday, I decided to present you all a little cute-ish story. Consider it a gift. Enjoy~!

* * *

Kaoru always had that little creature with him. The little black and white speckled bear that Emil had known as "Piao-yin" or Piao for short. Yes, leave it to a young boy to name a girl panda 'handsome voice'. The little animal always seemed to be climbing everywhere. It always managed to cling to something, everything from twenty foot tall trees to his very own white hair. But boy was the bear _soft,_ and not just furry but almost silk-like to the lightest touch. Contradictory to its own name, the animal is always so dead quiet. Even completely silenced and soft, that still doesn't mean it's a joy to be around, at least to Emil anyways.

Piao never ever failed at stealing its owner's attention. Attention that could've been Emil's… Don't get the wrong idea, though it's not like he's jealous or anything childish like that! ...Oh who was he kidding? He absolutely hated how easily Kaoru's attention could shift to the crappy excuse for an animal. How it can simply yawn and bat its paws against Kaoru's shoulder way too innocently or how it chews up his boot laces to show that it wants to play. To make things expertly more unfair, Kaoru just happened to inherit a weakness for animals from his brother. In his mind he had the image of this dark conniving ball of fur, so this next question came as quite a bit of a shock.

"Do you wanna celebrate with me?"

"…what?"

"Today's Piao's birthday so do you wanna, like, celebrate with me?" Kaoru asked, holding out the little animal to Emil to prove the point.

"Umm…"

"Come on it'll be fun. She's turning 12."

"You actually keep track of the thing's age? And it's still that small? How long do those things live?!"

"And you expect me to know this information off the top of my head why?" Emil rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me for expecting you to have some general knowledge of your own pet."

"Whatever, so will you or won't you?"

"I'm not sure."

"K, great that's awesome." Kaoru said before dragging his friend away.

_Damn it!_

~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~

Emil was more or less dragged all the way to Kaoru's house. He looked around the Asian stereotyped house. And as Asian stereotyped houses go, he kicked off his shoes by the door and sat on a very comfortable chair. Kaoru ran around his house doing whatever Kaoru's do before shoving the birthday animal into his arms.

"Here."

"What do you expect me to do with it?"

"Just hold her while I go get something, k?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Good boy." Kaoru patted the Icelandic teen's head before walking off. Emil groaned and glanced at the little bear. She stared back at him with large glittery eyes before leaning in licking him on the cheek. By reaction he jumped dropping the animal in the process. But what hit the ground was not an animal. In the panda's place, stood a little girl with little nubby ears poking out of her head and tail. She looked rather short for a twelve year old. Emil made an immediate 'WTF' face as she stretched her arms and yawned. Quickly she stood up on her tip toes, stretching to petting Emil on the head and then breaking out into laughter. Emil was not only confused but a little bit embarrassed.

"That's not all that funny you know." Emil droned, clearly annoyed. She blinked her eyes twice and tilted her head to the side. In seconds, she let out a blood curling scream. Emil shot his hands up to his ears. She stopped, noticing Emil's reaction and let out another scream. If it's even possible, she seemed to get louder and louder with every passing second. Finally he reached out and placed a hand to her mouth. He felt her smile against his hand before ripping his hand away. Teeth marks dotted his palm.

She stood up and smoothed out her clothes which consisted of tall black boots that almost reached her knees, a black hoodie, and a white skirt. Her appearance was similar to that of Kaoru's except her black hair reached her shoulders and she had black glasses around dark brown eyes. She sniffed the air and sped off towards the kitchen, leaving Emil alone with his 'WTF' face.

Emil decided the best thing to do was find Kaoru so he walked off to the kitchen too. Set out on the counter, was a little birthday cake with the name, Piao, written on it. Kaoru walked in to the room with the little girl clutching his shirt sleeve. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear. She jumped about ready to object until she sighed. Kaoru pointed to a drawer before walking off again. Little step by little step, she walked over to the cluttered drawer. She slid it open, throwing junk everywhere. Emil almost got hit in the face with paper three times. Finally, she pulled out a little wooden box. She opened it, slipping out a little item which she fastened to Emil's head. He looked into the mirror. It was a little party hat. He turned around slightly. The girl took a step back, using her index fingers and thumbs to make a little rectangle, and looked at Emil through it as if it were a camera. She smiled brightly and gave him two thumbs up.

"Back." Kaoru called as he walked over holding thirteen candles. She skipped over to him. "We won't eat cake until tonight." Emil nodded absently. His mind was still trying to absorb how this girl could actually be a bear, which didn't take all that much work considering he lived with a magician for over half of his life.

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"Well we could go to the fair, zoo or the aquarium. I think those are open at this time. Then if there's still time, we could go somewhere else." Kaoru said as he looked at the clock. It showed 10:35 o'clock a.m.

"Alright then. We could go to the fair first considering that it's the closest." Emil suggested.

Piao looked from Emil to Kaoru then back to Emil. She stood up suddenly, grabbing both boys' hands and dashing out of the house. She ran down the sidewalk at speeds that didn't seem possible for a twelve year old girl to reach. Kaoru could keep up perfectly with the girl, while Emil on the other hand was being hauled like a ragdoll. After about a mile and a half of running, they ended up at the fair.

"How… did she… know… the way… here?!" Emil panted as his words were being split up by his heavy breathing. Kaoru shrugged.

"Dunno. Well, we're here anyways." Emil looked around. There were tons of colorful booths with lines and crowds of people everywhere. He pulled out a water bottle and handed it to his tired friend.

"Thanks." Emil took a large swing of water. Why was it so hot today!? Together they bought three tickets and walked off following the birthday girl. Piao darted off into the large crowds. Both boys looked at each other and sighed before running after her. She stopped and spun on her heal to face them. She smiled and stretched her arms out. Behind her stood the largest roller coaster in the whole entire park. "The Monster Crumbler."

"Uhhh… "

"Well let's get on." Kaoru said. He walked up onto the ramp to get in the car. Piao grabbed onto Emil and pulled him along. Piao walked into the cart first. Kaoru held the door open while Emil stood completely still. "What's wrong, are you like, scared?" Emil felt his face going red.

"N-no! I just don't care to ride them that's all." He internally face-palmed. Why was he cursed with being a bad liar? Kaoru took his hand gently and pulled him into the car so that he was in the middle.

"If you get scared you can cliché-ily squeeze my hand alright?" He nodded. Slowly, much too slowly for Emil's liking, the car travelled up the ramp. It sat at the top of the drop for what felt like hours before inching forwards. Inch by inch. Kaoru simply smiled but you could see the excitement in his eyes, Piao was laughing and hollering, and Emil was as pale as snow, (no pun intended.) The car gave a jolt and barreled down the track.

"Oh SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII-!" He screamed as the car thundered down the drop.

~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~

Once they were off the horrible ride they decided to stop and play some games instead. Piao sprinted around looking at all the vividly colored games. She stopped at a hit-the-glass-bottles booth and looked at the top shelf prize. There stood the largest stuffed bunny in the whole fair. The way to get it is to knock down all ten towers of five glass bottles in less than eleven seconds. She yanked the boys by their hair all the way over to the stand. She started frantically pointing at the stuffed rabbit on the shelf. Kaoru gave in and sat down at the booth. The booth worker walked over to him.

"Whatcha' wantin' kid?"

"All ten." The man chuckled.

"Aww isn't that sweet? You tryin' tah win the prize for them girls." He said mockingly pointing at Emil and Piao.

"Um sir, I'm not a girl-" Emil got cut off.

"Hush, sweetheart. Not now." Kaoru interjected. "Now like I said before, give me all ten."

"Fine, but ain't no way you gonna win that there rabbit for the girls. Even I can't knock down all them bottles in under 'leven seconds." The man dared coldly before setting ten tennis balls on the counter. He then set a timer for eleven seconds. "And… Start."

Kaoru picked up five of the ten tennis balls and threw all of them at once. Every bottle in five of the towers fell to the ground with a loud shatter in under four of his eleven seconds. Feeling cocky, he smirked and closed his eyes. He picked up the last of the items and slammed them into the last of the targets. With a loud clang they fell one by one… only one remained. It tilted back and forth… but did not fall. The man laughed loudly.

"Told yah kid, you can't win!" He hooted with laughter. Tears welled up into Piao's eyes and she latched on to Emil's clothes. Emil felt anger growing down deep within himself. Then he realized that the timer was still going and there was still four seconds left. Quickly, he picked up a pebble and aimed it for the last bottle. Then he chucked it with all his might. Time seemed to slow as it flung threw the air… past the last bottle… right into the worker's eye.

The big burly man yowled in pain and started flailing. He managed to wrap himself up in the clock timer's wire and tripped on to the ground with a thud. The thud sent a vibration threw the ground and with a loud crack, the last bottle fell on top of the fallen man's head which caused him to black out. Every eye in the fair seemed to turn to Emil. Kaoru, Piao and even some bystanders just stared at him in shock before breaking out in laughter. Soon, everyone was smiling and laughing, even himself. When everyone settled down, they insisted on seeing if they had won the prize. Emil walked around the desk and looked at the timer. It flashed twelve seconds.

"Twelve seconds. We didn't win." The crowd that had gathered around was disappointed. Kaoru sighed.

"Well we tried… I'm sorry; I could have knocked down that last bottle, but…" Emil nodded.

"Yeah, and I could've aimed better…" Piao suddenly pulled both teens into a group hug. Kaoru smiled.

"You didn't really want that prize did you, Piao?" Emil looked at him confused. "You just want us to have a good time." Piao smiled in response.

~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~

For the rest of the hour they switched between playing games and riding rides. That's when the idea came to mind.

"Bumper cars?" Emil asked.

"Yeah, I saw them somewhere around here when we first entered." Kaoru looked around. "I just like, can't remember…" Emil looked around also. He could kind of remember the light orange shack that had the bumper cars. Piao watched them for a second. Suddenly her ears twitched and she leaped backwards as a large round car landed right where she once stood. The driver jumped out of the vehicle.

"Watch out next time, you jerk!" Piao pressed her ears against her head so she looked like a regular girl. The boy took off his helmet off in a you-pissed-me-off fashion. He had short auburn colored hair that seemed to curl to the right. When he realized it was a girl he took a step back. "…Uh, sorry miss, I didn't realize you were a girl." Another car drove much slower came through the same path as the first one. The driver pressed a button in his car which sent the seats springing up and the driver fell to the ground with a plop. He took his helmet off. He looked similar to the first except his hair curled to the left and he seemed a little happier. He tried to run over to Piao but tripped over his boot laces. He stood up again as Emil and Kaoru ran over.

"Oh ciao~! I am Feliciano, and this is my big brother Lovino. Isn't he scheezy?"

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Kaoru and this is Emil. Our friend over there is Piao." Kaoru gestured to the other two.

"Ve~!"

"By the way, what are you doing anyways?"

"None of your business, you jerk!" Lovino yelled.

"Oh we're just testing out these go carts. If they worked the manager was going to use them in a new ride. If they didn't he was going to make them into bumper cars or roller coaster cars. Ve~." Feliciano said in his happy-go-lucky voice.

"Oh we were just looking for the bumper cars, could you tell us where they are?"

"Oh, sorry they're currently under construction."

"Oh, I understand…" Emil said. Feliciano thought for a moment.

"Well I suppose…"

"What?"

"If you want maybe we can let you ride in these go carts." Lovino started fuming at his brother's idea.

"Idiot, we'd get in so much trouble!"

"Ve~? Why?"

"We're not allowed to shirk our work, stupid." Lovino huffed.

"Well we'd be helping you test these go carts and you wouldn't have to pay us. It'll be in your favor." Kaoru said. He's amazingly good at persuasion and basically getting what he wants. Lovino thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Fine, bastard, but we aren't responsible for any damages that you do."

"Deal." Kaoru said as he jumped into the closest cart which just happens to be Feliciano's and Piao. Unfortunately, Emil ended up going with Lovino. Hooray…

~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~

Feliciano and Lovino showed both of them how to work the controls and basic driving lessons. Most of it was pretty easy since these go carts are for child use too. That was when they got an idea. A race. The race wasn't in the fair though; it was through the woods that border it. Kaoru started up the go cart. It purred and roared to life. Emil, in the other cart, did the same. Feliciano, who was on the other side of Kaoru, was his coach for the race while Lovino was Emil's.

They weren't the only ones looking forward to this race, in fact, there was already a crowd waiting down at the finish line. News spreads quickly apparently, because after their dispute with the game employee, their names spread along the fair like a disease. Also to add onto the popularity, who would have thought that they would meet up with the great racing Vargas brothers? The two teens who defeated the booth keeper partnered with the racing prodigy twins in a speed battle. Who wasn't looking forward to that? Some people were actually placing bets on who would win.

"Be ready, and be safe, oh and watch out!" Feliciano told Kaoru. The boy could have gone on and on if Kaoru hadn't interrupted.

"All right then, hang on to Piao." At the sound of her name, Piao glanced over at him and nodded. Lovino looked over at him and nodded.

"On the count of three. One… Two… THREE!"

This was it. Both cars jerked into action flying off down the trail that they had made earlier. They were right next to each other, neck and neck. Trees smeared past as they continued through the woods. The wind blew their hair in all different directions. Mud and grime splattered against the sides as they swept through puddles. Emil kept his foot steady on the gas pedal. He wasn't going to lose. He wouldn't allow it.

"Easy, bitch. Easy." Lovino cautioned. Emil groaned and slowed an insignificant amount.

He peered at Kaoru and growled. The teen was gaining a lead against him. Emil pressed the pedal more and more. Kaoru switched to four-wheel drive as the terrain got rougher. Emil slowly started passing him so he sped up also. It teeter-tottered back and forth like this for over half the route. As the woods became a bit clearer, it signaled that the finish line was near. Then both cars smashed through a pond, thoroughly drenching everyone in the cars down to their skin. The trees started lessening the closer they came. Suddenly Emil and Lovino got the upper hand as they sped forward. They could practically hear the crowd's cheers. Kaoru looked at Feliciano. Feliciano looked him straight in the eye then nodded. Kaoru pressed down on the pedal as far as it could go. There was a crackling sound as the car sped up and actually managed to catch up behind Emil and Lovino. Smirking, Lovino whispered something to Emil. Their car started swerving trying to confuse the other drivers behind them. Though this was risky and they almost hit three large trees in the process.

Then the idea came. Kaoru and Feliciano stayed straight in the middle of the path. Then suddenly the wheels barreled straight up the largest rock at an angle similar to a ramp. Emil and Lovino watched in shock as the wheels of their opponents' car lifted off the rock.

"Damn…" Lovino swore as the other car flew expertly to the finish line before theirs.

One moment their car was speeding up the rock and the next they were flying through the air. Piao and Feliciano cheered like there was no tomorrow. With a loud bang the car crashed into the field, which was the designated end as the masses of people cheering. Feliciano plucked a button which shot all three of them out of the seats. Kaoru somehow managed to land on his feet and catch Feliciano who also caught Piao. Emil and Lovino's car must have crashed somewhere as the duo walked over to them.

"Congratulations." Emil said.

"Yeah, you little cheaters, nice job." Lovino said before crossing his arms.

"Well, you never said we can't use landscape to our advantage." Kaoru reasoned.

"Yeah, Fratello~! At least it was fun~!" Feliciano cheered. Emil took a look at the go carts.

"Sorry, guys. They're totaled."

"Well since they're no longer functional, they'll use them as scrap pieces for another ride." Kaoru suggested.

"Ve~! Of course! Maybe they will even rebuild them for other races!"

"Screw that shit, who's hungry?"

"Oh! I have a friend from Hungary~!" Feliciano exclaimed. Everyone seemed to face palm at that statement. Suddenly they were blinded by a flash and deaf from the cries and cheers of the crowds.

"Oh shit…"

~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~

With all the creepy people around wanting to meet them, Kaoru, Emil and Piao said goodbye to their new friends and decided to go off to the zoo.

"Alright, we'd better get going before someone like, mauls us or something…" Kaoru decided looking around. Emil nodded.

"Yeah, and we better hurry." Piao looked around before dragging them elsewhere. She scuttled around cars and busses all the way over to a little abandoned motorcycle. Then, she climbed up and sat down. She looked at them both pleading with her eyes.

"No. We can't just steal someone's motorcycle!" Emil insisted. Kaoru climbed on with the girl.

"Who says? No one's here and besides it'll be fun also we can get there faster." Kaoru replied and made some space for the other teen. Finally he sat down too.

"Ugh, score one for peer pressure." Kaoru smirked, satisfied. Quickly, Piao started up the bike and lurched it forwards going at least twice the speed limit. Emil gripped Kaoru's shoulders so hard his knuckles were turning white. God, it was just like the horror coaster back at the fair. Suddenly the bike slammed straight into a tree. All three slid off the bike to walk the rest of the way and just when they were out of range it blew up into smoke. Emil glared at Kaoru accusingly.

"Why must everything around you blow up?"

"I suppose the world is looking to amuse me and so far it's never failed."

* * *

Author Notes: I was going to make this a one-shot but of course, I failed. I actually don't know if Piao-yin means handsome voice. I found the name on a list of chinese baby names. Piao meaning handsome and yin meaning voice. So I just sandwiched the names together. I do realize how terrible this story is btw, but I had fun writing it so all's good with the world. I wrote this in about seven hours so please notify me about any errors!

Disclaimer: I'm a disclaimer cuz I totally just disclaimed.


End file.
